


The Achievement Casters: First Year.

by bittermahogany



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, I'll add more characters as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittermahogany/pseuds/bittermahogany
Summary: Michael always thought he was a regular boy. Except he's not. He's magic and he's going to Hogwarts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I'm trying to do a whole seven years worth of HP AH au, please wish me luck.
> 
> Also if you liked the story please read the full end note.

Michael stood on the raised platform in front of the whole school - fuck, why couldn’t they do this whole sorting thing _not_ in front of school - and waited anxiously for his name to be called to put on the magic sorting hat, to be sorted into his magic house in this magic school because he was, apparently, _magic._

Oh yeah, was that a surprise. Michael Jones, the wizard kid. If it weren’t for the stern looking lady that came to his house to demonstrate magic he would have said it was some kind of prank. But nope, Michael Jones has magic and now he’s all the way in fucking _Scotland_ about to study and learn _said magic._

But first, he’s supposed to find out what house he’s in. In front of all these people. Michael was never a really shy kid but this place was so _new_ and so out of his realm. Taking a deep breath Michael gulped and, after reassuring he knew which table belonged to which house so he wouldn’t be an idiot that walks to the wrong table - focused back to the sorting.

“Gavin Free,” The witch who had first showed him magic announced.

A kid with worn down sneakers and sandy brown hair stepped up to the stool and sat down. The witch put the hat over his head but it was so large all that really showed under the hat’s brim was the boy’s rather large nose. And then they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Five minutes passed where Michael was starting to get annoyed. What the hell was taking so long? Everyone started whispering, even the professors at the high table. More than once he heard the word, ‘hat stall’ and something like, ‘squib,’ though what those words meant were lost on him. Was the hat broken? Soon seven minutes passed and then the kid stood up though the hat had said nothing. The room fell silent.

Then the most curious thing happened. The boy started spinning in circles. Incredulous laughter broke out from the tables along with whispers and various variations of, “ _What is he doing?_ ”. Michael wondered if it was the hat commanding the boy to do that or if the boy was just crazy but as it were he stopped spinning after doing three spins, paused, lifted up the hat so he could blink at the wall of confused first years he was facing, put it back down over his eyes, and spun again. He did this two more times until he finally faced one of the long tables.

The hat spoke then in the most long-suffering tone and declared, “Gryffindor!” which was the house the boy had spun to. With scattered and confused applause the boy returned the hat to a shocked-looking Miss McGonagall and with a sunny smile made his way - a little crookedly - to the Gryffindor table. Everyone was still talking loudly though, wondering what had just happened, and Michael even heard from the Hufflepuff table a, “ _What the fuck was that!?”_

“Ahem -” Miss McGonagall said a few times, trying to get everyone to settle down and glaring at whatever Hufflepuff made the comment. Then she called the next name, “Stefanie Hardy.”

A girl stepped up with glasses. She sat upon the stool and when she wore the hat it didn’t take the hat long to declare her a Slytherin.

“Michael Jones.” Miss McGonagall called. Michael gulped. With sweaty palms he approached the stool. Thankfully everyone still seemed to be occupied by Gavin the Hat Staller so when the hat’s brim fell over his eyes he was confident that he could take ten minutes to get sorted and no one would notice.

‘ _Now what do we have here?’_ The hat said, except it felt like it was a little inside his head.

‘ _Hey,_ ’ Michael thought to the hat, _‘uh, can you not take as long as that other kid? I really don’t want to be known as the kid who delayed dinner by an hour.’_

And then the hat was speaking again but out loud, “Better be Gryffindor!”

At first Michael was delighted - Gryffindor meant bravery and he thought himself brave so it suited him quite nicely - but then as Miss McGonagall lifted the hat from his eyes and he looked toward the Gryffindor table, he remembered that the kid sorted into Gryffindor before him was Gavin the Hat Staller and he’d have to sit next to him. Slowly, he accepted his fate and he sat next to the large nosed boy only to immediately to watch the Sorting so he wouldn’t have to talk to the strange boy.

Gavin, of course, had different plans.

“I’m Gavin Free,” he tittered, holding out his hand to shake, right in Michael’s face.

“Michael.” Michael said curtly. He turned pointedly to face the Sorting Ceremony and thankfully he seemed to get the hint.

Honestly the Sorting Ceremony wasn’t that interesting beyond that. He didn’t know any of the faces getting sorted up there and there didn’t seem to be any more ‘hat stalls’ - just a long list of names to go through. Giving in to his curiosity mid-way through, he turned back to Gavin.

“So why were you spinning like a lunatic up there anyway? Did the hat tell you to do that?”

Gavin smiled as if he were pleased that Michael had asked, “Well the hat and I were arguing on where he should put me. He said I was smart so he might put me in Ravenclaw but everybody calls me a bloody bird so I thought, ‘nah I don’t want to be put in Ravenclaw’-”

“Everyone calls you a bird?” Michael asked, “What does that even _mean_?”

Gavin waves his hand dismissively, “Anyway since I didn’t want to be put in Ravenclaw the bloody hat suggested I go to Hufflepuff and who wants to be in bloody house named Hufflepuff-”

Before Michael could respond Gavin continued, “ _Nobody,_ that’s who. Then we got in a little tiff on whether students should be able to completely choose their own house or not and whether I should be able to create my own house - I mean the Free House sounds kind of top doesn’t it? - but then the hat said that wasn’t gonna happen but like,” Gavin shrugged and held out his hands, “ _why not_?”

Michael stared at the boy in front of him with healthy skepticism and leaned in to say, “You’re not serious are you?”

Gavin sounded affronted, “Of course I’m serious! Free House sounds better than bloody _Hog Warts_ if you ask me.”

“Well you got me there. So how’d you get to the spinning-to-choose-your-house part?”

“Well we argued about the houses so long that he just got mad and asked me, “ _So which house do you want to be in_?” and I only heard of the houses today so I had no bloody clue but the hat was saying he was going to threaten to put me in Ravenclaw if I didn’t choose so I just stood up, thought I’ll spin a few times and the first house I saw would be the house I was in.”

“All that,” Michael said slowly, “just because people called you a bird when you were a kid? What if the first house you saw was Ravenclaw! Would you have joined anyway?”

Gavin Free shrugged with ease, “Honestly I mostly argued with the hat because I was feeling cheeky.” Then he grinned, showing off said round cheeks.

Michael Jones leaned back in his seat, stared at Gavin Free with narrowed eyes and nodded in solidarity. “I can get that. You still stole seven minute of my life though.”

Gavin shrugged, “Chances are, if we’re in the same house, I’ll steal a lot more than that.”

“Yeah?” Michael asked, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah.” Gavin said.

“Yeah?”

Gavin was starting to look indignant, “Yeah!”

“Like what?”

Just then the Sorting Ceremony ended and dinner began and just like that, plates full of food ranging from corn to whole turkeys to pitchers of juice to beans filled all four tables and dinner was started. With a “ha!”, Gavin proceeded to lean over and fill _Michael’s_ plate with all sorts of food, grabbing at what was nearby and nearly spilling beans all over the table in an attempt to bring Michael’s plate to full. Michael watched with raised brows as Gavin filled his plate, keeping eye contact all the while with a glitter of triumph in his eyes. Finally, when Michael’s plate was full Gavin brought the plate to him.

“Ha, I stole your dinner!” The big nosed boy said.

“Nooooo,” Michael said slowly, as he slowly dragged Gavin’s plate from under him and started to fill it up, “Now you just have a plate full of stuff you don’t want.”

Gavin frowned. He looked from his new plate to his old plate, back to back to back, and then said, “Give me my plate back.” Michael tried not to smile as he sat back with his dinner.

“Nope.”

“C’mon Micoo!” The boy said. Michael tried not to snort.

“You can eat what’s on your plate - just avoid the stuff you don’t like.”

Gavin stared at his plate forlorn but was soon screaming like a banshee as a head popped up on his plate. In fact, most of the first years screamed as they spotted the ghost floating through Gavin’s dinner plate.

“Why hello there.” The ghost said, “Welcome to Gryffindor! I have to say, I haven’t seen a sorting like yours in a long time - well, no that’s a lie. I haven’t seen a sorting like yours at all.”

Gavin was just coming down from his scream before he blinked as if registering the question. When he finally did all he could think of was, “Um, thanks?”

“No offense,” Michael said, a little miffed that the ghost interrupted his dinner, “but who the heck are you?”

The ghost floated upward so he wasn’t phased through the dinner table, “Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower." He gave a short bow but as he did Michael couldn’t help but notice that above his weird neck collar thing there was a thick line on his neck, almost like a big scar. It was hard to see because the ghost was of course, completely transparent, but he squinted his eyes to peer closer anyway. The ghost noticed almost immediately.

“Ah,” The ghost said, “you must have heard about it. Well, yes the rumors are true,” and with that the ghost _lifted his head at the neck like a jar, showcasing his_ _insides_ , his head only attached to the rest of body by an inch of skin.

Gavin’s scream cut off into a bunch of gagging. Michael didn’t scream or gag but only because he was used to gore from his mother’s interest in medical shows. The ghost put their head back on and said, as if they were talking a different conversation altogether, “and _that’s_ why they call me Nearly Headless Nick.”

Then, he floated away, leaving the kids confused and with a loss of appetite. Michael turned to Gavin, who was still gagging.

“You okay there?”

The boy shook his head, miserable. After a while he choked out, “My bloody dinner is ruined and so is my appetite.”

“Nah, it’s fine. You’ll get your appetite back after a while and when you do you can eat some chicken.”

Gavin whimpered, “But the beans are all over the bloody gaff. It’s soaked in bean juice!”

Michael rolled his eyes and grabbed a slice of bread from the middle of the table, “Just soak the bean juice with some bread -” Michael reached over to do just that but Gavin made a noise - it was almost like a bird squawk - and said “Micoo no!”

“You want to get rid of the beans right?” Michael pushed the bread onto the pile of beans and the instant he did Gavin started gagging and blocking his eyes.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Michael asked as Gavin leaned back.

There was a lot more squawking noises and other kind of animal noises that was garnering the whole table’s attention, “Soggy bread!” Gavin shouted between something between a squall and a trill. “I don’t like soggy bread!”

Gavin Free, Michael was soon to figure out - or perhaps already figured out because it was plain as day - was a character like no other.

After disposing of the bread via his mouth, they eventually got a new plate for Gavin and Michael ended up with seconds from Gavin’s plate. They talked all throughout dinner - what their own houses would value if they had their own houses, what classes they were looking forward to, which teacher would probably be the meanest and which would be the friendliest. They talked about how they found out about magic - Gavin with an incident involving making the world slow motion shortly before his eleventh birthday that none of his family believed before Miss McGonagall arrived; Michael with an incident with accidentally tattooing Banjo Kazooie on himself for a day before it disappeared the next morning - and what they hoped to learn from the following years.

“I hope I learn how to do the slow motion again,” Gavin said as he stood with the rest of the first-year Gryffindors waiting to exit the Great Hall and be led to the dormitory, “I tried to recreate the accident again but nothing happened. How about you Michael? What’s the first thing you wanted to learn how to do once you learned you had magic?”

“I don’t know, I don’t think I ever wanted to learn one specific thing. I was so shocked that I _had_ magic in the first place, you know?”

Gavin bobbed his head. “Yeah, I know what you mean boy.”

As the first-year Gryffindors started to exit the great hall after the Ravenclaws, a voice called out, “Hey Free!”

Both boys turned at that. There were two boys - maybe a year or so older than them - approaching. The first one, the one who called for Gavin had black hair had a long face and an ardent stride. The other boy coming behind him had a rather round face and russet brown hair. They both stopped in front of Gavin and the boy who called him asked, “How did you get the hat to let you choose where you wanted to go?”

The other boy piped up, “Please excuse my friend, he’s usually not this much of an asshole.”

Both boys waited for Gavin’s answer nonetheless and Gavin shrugged, “I didn’t agree with the house he wanted to put me in originally so I was like - why not let me pick - and he was like ‘ _fine’_ ,” which was mostly the abridged version but still true nonetheless.

The boy gaped. The other boy just elbowed him and said, “Told you Geoff.”

“This is bullshit!” ‘Geoff’ stated. “I want a re-sorting! I don’t want to be a stinkin’ Huffpuff no more.”

“It’s Hufflepuff Geoff,” The other boy said, and it was only then did Michael notice both boys wearing yellow and black ties, “and it’s mostly your fault. You’re the one who didn’t want to be in Slytherin. If I remember correctly you said you told the hat, _“Anything but Slytherin.”_

“Yeah but I didn’t think the hat would put me in _Hufflepuff._ ”

“What’s wrong with Slytherin and Hufflepuff?” Michael asked.

“Geoff’s afraid of snakes.” The Boy Without A Name said. “So he was afraid that if he was sorted into Slytherin that he’d have to live with a snake or something, and there’s _nothing_ wrong with Hufflepuff. Best house if you ask me.”

“Only a Hufflepuff would ever say that,” Geoff grumbled.

“You’re a Hufflepuff.” Gavin pointed out.

“Not this year! This year they have to let me re-sort - especially after that bullshit you pulled.”

The Boy Without A Name leaned in and said conspiratorially, “He’s been saying that since first year. They never let him re-sort once.”

“This time they have to!” Geoff exclaimed.

The Boy Without A Name rolled his eyes as if he heard it all before and then said - “Whoops.”

He was staring at the spot behind them and both Gavin and Michael turned around to see what was going on. At first they didn’t spot it but then Michael let the eerie silence of the once loud great hall fill him in. The hall was mostly empty now. The Gryffindor prefects they were supposed to follow to their dorm had left without them. Gavin and Michael stared at each other, both conveying a simple, “ _Shit_.”

“Don’t worry, we can take you to -”

“But I want to go to sleep -” Geoff interrupted.

“ _We’re taking them there_ ,” The Boy Without A Name said lowly. Geoff crossed his arms but didn’t argue further.

“So follow us,” The Boy Without A Name said as he exited the Great Hall. Without anything else to do, the two first years did as asked.

The Boy Without A Name turned out to be Jack Pattillo - “Two t’s and two l’s,” Jack had said pointedly - and Geoff turned out to be Geoff from the “Ancient and Noble House of Ramsey”. Michael figured that meant he was a pure-blood but the words seemed to fly right past Gavin’s head.

“Geez didn’t you get the VGS tapes?” Geoff Ramsey asked.

“VHS tapes Geoff.” Jack corrected.

“Oh you mean the VHS tapes McGonagall gave when she gave me the letter?” Gavin asked. At Geoff’s nod, Gavin shrugged, “Eh, I forgot to watch them.”

“It’s _Professor_ McGonagall and you were supposed to watch the tapes to get a better sense of the magical world.”

“Eh.” Gavin said with a shrug. “I have magic, what else is there to know?”

It was such an ignorant statement that Michael decided to let it go - he watched the tapes so it wasn’t like he was the one in trouble if something came up on the tests but Jack didn’t seem as ready to let it go.

“What do you mean, _‘What else is there to know?’_ There’s a ton of things that Muggleborns don’t know about the magical world.”

“I’ll learn it if I need to.”

“Yes but the tapes are supposed to make you learn it _faster._ ”

“Well then I still have it in my luggage. I can just take it out, find a VCR player and a TV; plop it in and watch.”

“Except electronics don’t work in Hogwarts dumbass which means no TV. You’d have known that if you watched the tapes.”

Gavin paused. “Oh.” Then he shrugged as if it didn’t make a difference, “Less work for me then.”

Michael could tell that Jack was getting frustrated so he said in the tense silence that followed, “So you’re afraid of snakes huh? Gavin’s afraid of wet bread.”

Gavin sputtered, “Why would you tell them that Micoo?”

“Cause it’s _weird.”_

“It’s not weird.”

“It’s pretty weird.” Jack admitted. “Wet bread, seriously?”

Geoff, who had been laughing the instant Michael said it, choked out, “So if I dump bread into the toilet you’d start screaming? I’d love to see you try to riddikulus that away.”

Even as he said that Gavin started gagging. Geoff laughed harder.

They walked the halls, Geoff pointing out the best places to ditch class in. Jack tried to give pointers to where they’re classes would be held but the first years were so tired from the long train ride that all they could really retain was that the potions was in the dungeons and Astronomy was held somewhere on top of a tower. They just wanted to go to bed. Geoff, unfortunately, had the horrible luck of having every single staircase decide he wanted to move to another corridor. They came across a lot of staircases since apparently the Gryffindor dorms were in a tower and for every single one where Geoff didn’t get off soon enough or stepped on it first - the staircase moved to the exact opposite direction of where they were headed. They had to wait, patiently, as Geoff tried to maneuver himself back to them.

By the time they got to the outside of the Gryffindor dorms even the two older boys were yawning.

“Go around the corner and through The Fat Lady portrait and someone will show you to your rooms,” Jack said; a corner away from the dorms. “We’ll see you later.” And with that the two older boys left. Relieved they were that much closer to their beds, the two boys dragged their feet to the front of said portrait where indeed a rather large lady was sitting in her painting wearing a white dress.

“Now where have you two been?” The Fat Lady asked. She stared at them with a raised eyebrow but they both just wanted to sleep.

“Please just open the door,” Michael said.

“Password?” The Fat Lady asked.

“Password?” Gavin repeated, “Michael what’s the password?”

“How the fuck should I know? Abracadabra, just let us in.”

The Fat Lady was not impressed. “Password?” She asked again.

“You’re not serious are you? Please don’t tell me you're serious. We’re two first years who got lost. How are we supposed to know the password?”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t let you in without the password.”

Gavin made a low keening noise and then fell to his knees, then fell to the ground - still keening.

“Can’t you get someone inside to come out and tell you the password?”

She lifted a single brow. “This portrait is one-sided.”

“Of course it is.” Michael muttered.

“We’re going to be here all night Micoo!” Gavin wailed, his forehead touching his knees.

“No we’re not. We just have to wait until someone comes out. I’m sure they’ve noticed two missing first years by now.” Michael sat with Gavin and brought up his knees. And waited. And waited. And waited. He was alert now, with the shock of not being let in his own dorm coursing through him. Gavin beside him sat up properly. And waited.

“I hope you know this is your fault. Now you’ve wasted seven-plus minutes of my time.”

Gavin squawked beside him, “How is this my fault?”

“If you just went to Ravenclaw like the hat wanted Geoff wouldn’t have asked you about how you got sorted and if he didn’t ask then I would’ve been in the group with the other first years and I’d be in my bed right now, snoozing peacefully.”

“You can’t blame all this on me! And besides, if I was in Ravenclaw then we wouldn’t be friends right now. Are you saying you don’t want to be friends with me Michael?”

Michael considers saying ‘no’ just for the heck of it but then Gavin looks a little like he’s about to break out some serious puppy dog eyes right now so he doesn’t say anything. They sit in silence for a while before Michael says, “Hey, you wanna explore the castle?”

Gavin considers it for a second, “Let’s see if anyone comes by. If ten minutes pass then why the bloody hell not?”

They wait for ten minutes. Gavin has a cheap watch on his wrist that he keeps track of the time with. At 10:36 he says, “Time’s up,” and they both get up to explore the castle. They have no idea where they’re going and honestly Michael wonders if they’ll be able to make it back to Gryffindor Tower without help but hey, maybe they’ll run into a teacher or something -

Or maybe they’ll become irrevocably lost but really, it’s better than waiting for someone who might not ever come. Sides, Jack pointed out earlier that if they get lost during their first day of classes the portraits will usually help, they can probably help get their way back to the tower right? With that in mind Gavin and him go exploring.

And get lost immediately. Gavin’s been having fun peeking into rooms to see what’s in there - so far they’ve passed a hallway full of fake doors that giggle, a restroom, a few empty classrooms, a room that was empty except for a few chairs and a statue of some sort of knight in the middle, and a few sleeping portraits but despite the fact that it should be exciting, all Michael’s feeling is the beginnings of exhaustion. He wants a bed. Maybe exploring the castle was a bad idea, who knows if these sleeping portraits will wake up to tell them how to get back.

“Maybe we should go back,” Michael said.

“Oh cat!” Gavin chirped, ignoring Michael entirely. He started clapping his hands, trying to get some cat down the corridor to come to him. “I have a cat you know: Smee. Tiny little kitten my parents bought me for Hogwarts. Someone told me he’d be in my dorm room waiting for me so I wouldn’t have to take him off the train - I hope he’s not lonely without me.” Gavin started making little mewing noises towards the cat at the end of the hall. “Come here little kitty.”

The cat darted off and Gavin let out a little, “Awww.” Before Michael could suggest they go back though, a man’s voice echoed through the hallway. “What’s this Miss Norris?”

Someone came around the corner holding a lantern that illuminated the dark night of the castle. At first both boys perked up but then as their visions adjusted and the stranger drew nearer they became less so. The man before them looked liked the type of man their parents warned about when stranger danger lessons came up. He had crooked teeth and a bald spot on the top of his head but long unruly locks of hair in the back. He had the face that was the opposite of kind and to top it all off the cat - Miss Norris - was rubbing up against his legs and staring at them all smug like - the light from the lantern glinting off it’s cat eyes and a predatory way.

“You two!” The man shouted, “What are you doing out after curfew?”

“We got lost sir.” Michael called out. The stranger staggered up to them and put the lamplight right into their eyes. Michael squinted against the sudden flood of light and tried to back away as far away as possible without trying to look like he was running away.

After a few seconds where the man’s creepy brown eyes stared into his own the man nodded and said, “First years huh. What house?”

Michael looked at Gavin from the corner of his eyes to see the boy frozen in fear. Reluctantly he stated, “Gryffindor sir.”

The man seemed to sneer at that, “Of course. _Gryffindor._ Follow me.”

And with that the man pushed past them - which was completely unnecessary seeing as how there was plenty of room in the castle hall to maneuver around them - and led them through a series of halls and staircases and as the night wore on Gavin feared that he and Michael were about to be murdered and no one would miss them. There wasn’t really any substantial reasoning behind the fear but nonetheless as they were three steps behind the stranger on a moving staircase Gavin whispered into Michael’s ear. “He’s at the top of the staircase. If we push him off now he’ll fall to the bottom and we can make our escape.”

“Yeah and what do we do with the cat?” Michael asked. “Are we going to do no witnesses and push it off too?”

“Of course not!” Gavin hissed. “You adopt ‘em, change it’s name cause Miss Norris sounds like an old lady with a lazy eye, and then that way Smee has a playmate. On three we push the old man okay? One…-”

“Gavin, we’re not pushing the old man off the staircase.”

Gavin pouted but didn’t say anything more as the staircase decided to station itself to the next floor.

Eventually they came to a door right next to one of the staircases and waited as the old man knocked on it.

“Coming!” They heard a familiar voice say as the old man kept insistently knocking. “Yes,” Miss McGonagall said as she opened the door, light from the fire place inside the room casting over the three males in front of her. “What is it Mr. Filch?”

“Found these two firsties wanderin’ around the fifth floor. Said they were ‘lost’. I think they were wandering around the castle looking for trouble - my recommendation is a month's’ detention.”

“I told you we should’ve pushed him off the stairs,” Gavin whispered to Michael. Michael didn’t say anything but internally he agreed.

Professor Mcgonagall gave a stern once over to the two boys and nodded her head.

“I’ll escort them back, thank you for bringing them to me Mr. Filch.”

Mr. Filch nodded and as he turned to leave he whispered to the boys, “Don’t you dare touch Miss Norris.” And with that he left and good riddance.

“Come along.” Professor McGonagall said, “Since this is your first days you will not be penalized but do not make a habit of ‘getting lost’ or else I will have to issue detentions and reduce house points.”

“Yes ma’am.” Both boys said. By the time they climbed up Gryffindor Tower again exhaustion clung to their movements.  After giving the password to the painted lady - “Scalamander” - they climbed the stairs to the first year boys dorm and both plopped into the nearest empty beds, falling asleep instantly as their heads hit the pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, originally I wanted to make every achievement hunter go to the house that they got on their pottermore quiz...but Gavin didn't take the pottermore quiz so I stuck him in Gryffindor because there's only two AH people in Gryffindor so I thought 'let's put more in Gryffindor' because I didn't want Michael to not have anyone in his house year-
> 
> also originally I was going to have ray in here...but i don't know his canon pottermore house??? If anyone knows please tell me - and please tell me if you want to actually have Ray in here or not. Since he's not an achievement hunter anymore, i don't know if he should be in here or not...and if you do want ray in here please tell me what house he should be in!
> 
> Also originally I wanted the RT founders (burnie, gus, joel, matt, not geoff of course) as the hogwarts teachers but i had no idea what classes they should teach so i stuck with regular hogwarts teachers.
> 
> Umm, thank you for reading. Please review, I love feedback.


End file.
